


Elraboltad a szívemet

by lunatunder



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 02:49:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14275278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunatunder/pseuds/lunatunder
Summary: Charlie/Harry slash. Girl x karácsonyi ajándéka.Béta: Kyraper volt.Jogok J.K.Rowlingot illetik.Figyelmeztetés: korhatár +18Girl_x kulcsai: sárga bögre, húsvéti nyuszi, tündérek. Kívánság: nem drarryt szeretnék, hanem inkább egy Charlie/Dracót vagy Charlie/Harryt.Köszönöm az FB Drarry csoport lányainak a játékot!





	Elraboltad a szívemet

Charlie elmosolyodott a magányos, fekete hajú srác láttán. Harry elszontyolodva bámult kifelé az Odú kertjébe, ahol Ron kislányai ugráltak tündérnek öltözve. Ahogy kipillantott az ablakon a fekete hajú mellől, a húgát, Ginnyt látta meg, aki éppen elővarázsolta az ikerlányoknak a húsvéti ajándék nyuszikat. Ginny mellett Dean állt, kezében további ajándékokat tartott; rengeteg csokit, sárga bögrét, játékbabát, pónit. Harry a látványukra hangosan felsóhajtott. „Most, vagy soha!”, gondolta Charlie, és közelebb lépett, hogy becserkéssze a vadat. 

\- Mi a baj, Harry?  
\- Ó, szia, Charlie. Bocs, nem figyeltem, mit kérdeztél?  
\- Hogy mi a baj? Min sóhajtozol ilyen nagyokat?  
\- Hallottad? – pirult el Harry. Charlie-nak még jobban tetszett így a fiú, sütött belőle az ártatlanság.  
\- Ginny és Dean? Ők zavarnak? - kérdezett rá.  
\- Tulajdonképpen nem zavarnak… Na, jó, talán egy picit - vallotta be Harry, és elfordult az ablaktól.

Olyan gyámoltalannak nézett ki, hogy Charlie ösztönösen még közelebb lépett hozzá. Legszívesebben átölelte volna a fekete hajút, de félt, hogy hevességével elijesztheti. Harry sebzett lelkiállapotban volt, és a sárkányszelídítő számára észvesztően vonzó volt így a fiú. Végre nem a mindenki által imádott hőst látta benne, hanem a valóságot; valakit, aki mindennél jobban vágyik a szeretetre. Húsvétra jött haza Romániából, és nem számított rá, hogy valaki, akit gyerekkora óta ismer, ekkora hatással lesz rá.  
Ginny és Harry még csak nemrég szakítottak, de édesanyja ragaszkodott a fiú társaságához ezen az ünnepen is. Dean felbukkanása mindenkinek meglepetés volt, ellenben Charlie azt gondolta, hogy eljött az ideje annak, hogy Harry is új fejezetet nyisson az életében. Mivel a fekete hajú nem szerette az aurori hivatását, Charlie legszívesebben kézen fogta volna, és elhoppanált volna vele Romániába.

\- Segíthetek valamiben? Talán felmehetnénk a szobámba, és ott kipanaszkodhatnád magad – javasolta Harrynek, nem minden hátsó szándék nélkül.  
\- Rendben – egyezett bele a fiú, és némán felbaktatott vele az emeletre.  
\- Csüccs le, ahová csak jól esik. Kérsz egy vajsört? – kínálgatta Harryt.  
\- Kösz, Charlie, igen.  
A következő pár percben némán iszogattak, Charlie pedig igyekezett kitalálni, hogyan fogjon hozzá a hódításhoz.  
\- Szóval Ginny és Dean. Ezek szerint te sem tudtál róluk.  
\- Nem, nem tudtam – ismerte el szomorúan Harry. Aztán elfordult Charlie-tól.  
\- Hé, mi a baj? Nekem tényleg elmondhatod, őszintén érdekel! – ült közelebb a férfi.  
\- Csak, tudod, olyan naiv voltam, mert azt hittem, hogy minden ugyanúgy lesz, mint azelőtt. Mármint a háború előtt. Hogy Ginny is ugyanúgy fog szeretni, mint régen, és miután befejezte a Roxfortot összeházasodunk, gyerekünk lesz, és élünk boldogan, amíg világ a világ. Ehelyett ő…  
\- Profi kviddicsjátékos óhajtott lenni, és aláírt egy szerződést a Falconhoz, igaz? Hány évre is?  
\- Öt évre.  
\- Te tényleg ennyire akarsz gyereket? – szorult el Charlie torka.  
\- Igazából tudod, hogy mit akarok? – nézett rá végre Harry. – Hogy valaki szeressen, engem, és ne a nevemet, ne a hivatásomat, ne a múltamat. De itt mindig, mindenkinek csak a Fiú vagyok, Aki Túlélte. Sose leszek más – fejezte be Harry a kifakadását.  
\- Nem vagy mindenkinek az, például nekem sem. Szomorkodás helyett eljöhetnél velem bulizni ma este!  
\- Kösz, inkább nem. Még mindig megfájdul a fejem, ha a két nappal ezelőtti partira gondolok.  
\- Harry, elárulnál nekem egy dolgot? – kapott a lehetőségen Charlie, hogy a pletykák mögötti valóságot megtudja.  
\- Igaz, hogy Malfoy megcsókolt?

Harry arca vérvörös lett, aztán suttogva bevallotta:  
\- Én csókoltam meg őt.  
\- Tényleg? – villanyozódott fel Charlie.  
\- Igen, tudod azt hittem, hogy ha már úgysem vagyunk együtt Ginnyvel, akkor legalább lehetőségem lesz rájönni, hogy mitől nem bírom Dracót kiverni a fejemből. Meg az álmaimból.  
\- És? – sürgette Charlie a választ.  
\- Hülye köcsögnek hívott, aztán közölte, hogy bénán csókolok, meg amúgy is utál, hiába mentettem meg az életét – fejezte be elbeszélését Harry.  
Charlie átölelte a fiú vállát, közelebb húzta Harryt magához.  
\- Talán az a baj, hogy rossz helyen kerested a szerelmet.  
\- Hogy érted ezt? – bámult fel a fiú az arcába. Charlie ereiben vadul kezdett száguldani vére, Harry közelsége elbódította.  
\- Így – hajolt még közelebb, és megcsókolta a ledöbbent fekete hajút.

Harry szája puha volt és édes, de Charlie legnagyobb sajnálatára nem felelt a csókjára, hanem kezét a sárkányszelídítő mellkasára téve eltolta őt.  
\- Ne, kérlek, pont elég bajom van így is.  
\- Ne haragudj, Harry, nem bírom nézni, ahogy emészted magad feleslegesen.  
\- Ehelyett inkább veled kéne visszavágnom a húgodnak? Bocs, de ez nem az én stílusom.  
\- Kérlek, adj nekem egy esélyt – győzködte Charlie a fekete hajút.  
\- Esélyt? Ezt hogy érted?  
\- Hadd csókoljalak meg még egyszer, és ha semmit sem érzel, akkor nem próbálkozom többet, megígérem.  
Harry komolyan végigmérte Charlie-t, aki őszinte vággyal tekintett a fiúra. Amíg a válaszra várt, csendben fohászkodott magában.  
\- Rendben, de csak egy csók. És hogy akarod?  
\- Így – hajolt újra közelebb Charlie Harryhez.

Ezúttal nem siette el a dolgot, két kezébe fogta a fiú fejét, és mélyen a csodaszép zöld szemekbe nézve lehelt egy csókot a mézédes ajkakra. Harry felvonta a szemöldökét, de Charlie nem engedte el az arcát. Lassan ajkai közzé vette Harry alsó ajkát, finoman megharapdálta, nyelvével szelíden végig cirógatta. A fekete hajú meglepetten nyögött egyet, ajkai szétnyíltak, mire Charlie villámgyorsan bedugta nyelvét a másik szájába. Lassan, ráérősen, szelíden kezdte nyelvével simogatni Harry száját, nyelvét, szájpadlását. Visszafogottsága jól eshetett a fiú sebzett lelkének, mert behunyta a szemét, és pár pillanat múlva visszacsókolt. Charlie legszívesebben felkiáltott volna örömében, de nem merte elengedni Harryt, ehelyett inkább még szorosabban ölelte a fiút. Kifulladásig csókolták egymást, aztán amikor megálltak levegőt venni, egymásnak támasztották homlokukat. Harry elmosolyodott, Charlie pedig nem hitte el, hogy ilyen mázlista lehet.  
\- Folytathatom? Szerethetlek tovább? – kérdezte csendesen, mire a fiú megcsókolta, és szájába rebegte az igent.

Ugyanolyan lassan, szelíden, mint eddig kezdte el Harry nyakát csókolni, majd vetkőztetni a hőst. Amikor levette róla a pólót, és végre megérinthette a másik mellkasát, farka fájdalmasan megkeményedett. Nyelvével végigsimogatta a fiú mellbimbóit, majd az ágy elé térdepelt. Csak a szemével kért engedélyt, aztán kibontotta Harry farmerját, és szájába vette kedvese férfiasságát.

*~*

„Ilyen nincs, ez csak egy álom lehet”, gondolta Harry az elmúlt öt percben, már vagy huszadjára. Megint lenézett az előtte térdelő férfira, aki éppen ráemelte a tekintetét. A kék szemekben huncut fény csillant, és mire Harry észbekapott, Charlie még lelkesebben kezdte el szopni a farkát. A vörös hajú keze utat talált a saját nadrágjába, és miközben egy pillanatra sem hagyta abba Harry kényeztetését, önmagát is elkezdte kielégíteni.  
\- Charlie, én mindjárt – rebegte Harry, de figyelmeztetése késői volt, mert spermája szinte azonnal a térdeplő szájába lövellt.  
Nem mintha ez zavarta volna a sárkányszelídítőt, csak hümmögve lelkesen nyelte az ondót. Aztán felállt, ráhajolt Harry szájára, és csókolódzás közben befejezte maszturbálását. Harry tágra nyílt szemmel bámulta a vörös hajú férfi testét, az izmok sokaságát, a tetoválásokat. Charlie lenyűgöző volt félmeztelenül, és a fiú farka megemelkedett a gondolatra, hogy vajon mennyire észvesztő lehet szeretője meztelenül.  
Szerető?

\- Charlie, engedj el! – Harry megpróbált felülni az ágyon. Rángatta a nadrágját, és fejét forgatva kereste a pálcáját, ami akkor eshetett ki a zsebéből, amikor Charlie elkezdte kigombolni nadrágját.  
\- Szó sem lehet róla! Még tartogatok számodra egy - két meglepetést – nyomta vissza az ágyra a sárkányszelídítő. Csöppet sem szelíden kezdte el harapdálni Harry nyakát, aztán újra egyre lejjebb és lejjebb haladt Harry testén.  
\- Charlie, nekem ez nem kell. Illetve nem ez kell – tiltakozott még mindig Harry, de ekkor a vörös hajú határozottan megcsókolta.  
\- Tudom, édes, nekem is több kell. Te kellesz. Engedd, hogy megmutassam, mennyire vágyom rád! – kérlelte a férfi, miközben egyik kezével cirógatta Harry testét, másikkal pedig a feje mellett támaszkodott. Bicepszén a varázstetoválása szinte lángolt, a sárkány tűzpiros színe is mutatta Charlie izgalmát.  
\- Rendben – adta meg magát Harry, mire a sárkányszelídítő még hevesebben megcsókolta, és ezt mormolta:  
\- Nem fogod megbánni, szépségem. Vegyük le a nadrágodat és az alsót is.  
Harry ijedten bámult rá egy pillanatig:  
\- Charlie, én még nem voltam fiúval… az igazat megvallva, lánnyal sem.  
\- Semmit sem fogunk elsietni, ígérem. Csak szeretnélek egy kicsit kényeztetni, hogy lásd, mennyire komolyan gondolom. Kérlek! – esdekelt a férfi.  
Harry bólintott, Charlie pedig heves csókkal jutalmazta elhatározását. Csókolózás közben kibontotta Harryt a maradék ruháiból, majd visszanyomta az ágyra, ezúttal hason fekve.  
\- Gyönyörű vagy, ugye tudod? – lehelte Harry fülébe, mielőtt aprókat harapdálva, csókokat osztva egyre lejjebb haladt Harry feneke felé. 

A fekete hajúból egy csodálkozó nyögés tört elő, amikor a másik előbb végigcirógatta, átmasszírozta fenekét, majd farpofáit is elkezdte nyelvével ízlelni. Eddig csak mugli szexfilmekben látott olyat, mint amire minden reménye szerint Charlie is készült. A vörös hajú férfi gyengéden szétnyitotta Harry lábait, aztán lehajolt a fenekéhez. Harry sikítani tudott volna az izgalomtól, ahogy a férfi elhelyezkedett lábai közzé, és nyelvével megkóstolta herezacskóit, aztán egyiket a másik után szájába vette, finoman megszopogatta. Harry zihálva lélegzet, a következő pillanatban azonban meglepetten felsikoltott, amikor záróizmánál megérezte Charlie nyelvét. Semmi ehhez fogható élményben nem volt része eddig, hangosan nyögdécselt a gyönyörtől, ahogy Charlie a nyelvével dugta őt. Aztán, amikor már azt hitte, hogy fokozhatatlan a kéj, Charlie bevezette fenekébe az első ujját. Harry egy pillanatra megfeszült, de kedvese csókkal borította be hátát, nyakát, majd a szájához hajolt, míg Harry szokta az új élményt. Amikor kellően ellazult, Charlie még egy ujját bedugta a fenekébe.  
\- Charlie, én még nem… - zihálta Harry ijedten.  
\- Rendben, gyönyörűm, nem sietünk el semmit. Fordulj meg, kérlek!

Harry a hátára feküdt, izgalomtól fűtve bámulta, ahogy a vörös hajú férfi levetkőzik, aztán pedig föléje helyezkedett. Charlie tetoválása szinte beragyogta a szobát, de a fekete hajú csak egy pillantást vetett rá, mert jobban elfoglalta kedvese farkának látványa. Charlie minden ízében tökéletes volt, csupa izom, csupa erő és csupa figyelem Harry iránt. Amikor a fiú szégyenlősen elpirult, csak ennyit jegyzett meg tréfásan:  
\- Remélem, tetszik a látvány, mert ha rajtam múlik, sokáig csak ezt fogod látni.

Aztán lecsapott Harry szájára, miközben kezébe vette mindkettőjük férfiasságát, és egyszerre jutatta el magukat a csúcsra.  
\- Mintha csak egy csókról lett volna szó – jegyezte meg Harry, amint volt ereje a beszédhez.  
\- Az is volt közte, nem? – vigyorgott rá Charlie.  
\- És most? – kérdezte félve a választól Harry.  
\- Most alszunk egyet, aztán úgy egy óra múlva megint megcsókollak egyszer, kétszer, sokszor. És, ha jó fiú leszel, akkor talán még el is búcsúzhatsz a családomtól, még mielőtt elrabollak téged.  
\- Elrabolsz? De hát miért?  
\- Cserébe azért, hogy te meg elraboltad a szívem – hajolt közelebb újabb csókot adva Charlie.

 

VÉGE  
:-)


End file.
